rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rick and Morty (TV series)
Rick and Morty is an American animated television series created by Dan Harmon and Justin Roiland that premiered on December 2, 2013 on Cartoon Network's swim programming block. The show's first season consists of 10 half-hour episodes. After airing the first six episodes, swim renewed the show for a second season. http://splitsider.com/2014/01/adult-swim-renews-rick-and-morty-for-season-2/ The show was based on a series of crudely animated short films for Channel 101 based on a Back to the Future parody "Doc and Mharti", known for their crude content; by Justin Roiland. Plot The show centers around the titular characters Rick and Morty. Rick is a mentally gifted, but sociopathic and alcoholic scientist and a grandfather to Morty; an awkward, impressionable, and somewhat spineless teenage boy. Rick moves into the family home of Morty, where he immediately becomes a bad influence. Characters Main *'Rick': (voiced by Justin Roiland) - A genius scientist and alcoholic whose inventions and experiments serve as the basis for the episodes. *'Morty': (voiced by Justin Roiland) - Rick's impressionable grandson who is often dragged along on his grandfather's escapades. *'Jerry': (voiced by Chris Parnell) - Morty's insecure father, whose disapproval of Rick's influence on Morty only deepens his marital troubles with Beth. *'Beth': (voiced by Sarah Chalke) - Morty's holier-than-thou mother, a cardiac surgeon for horses. *'Summer': (voiced by Spencer Grammer) - Morty's angst-ridden older sister who occasionally joins Rick on his adventures. Recurring *'Jessica': (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - A classmate of Morty's that he has a crush on. *'Mr. Goldenfold': (voiced by Brandon Johnson) - Morty's math teacher. * Gene Vagina (Phil Hendrie) - The principal of Harry Herpson High School. He is good friends with Mr. Goldenfold. * Brad (Echo Kellum) - A student at Harry Herpson High School. He is shown to be a jock who plays sports for the highschool (most likely football). * Joyce Smith (Patricia Lentz) - Jerry's mother, Leonard's wife, and Morty's grandmother. * Leonard Smith (Dana Carvey) - Jerry's father, Joyce's husband, and Morty's grandfather. * Ethan (Dan Benson) - The boyfriend of Summer. * Jacob (Echo Kellum) - A family friend of Jerry's parents, and is later revealed to be Joyce's lover. * Mr. Meeseeks (Justin Roiland) - Creatures summoned by activating a Meeseeks Box, existing until they fulfilled the purpose they are assigned. However, as seen with the difficulty with fulfilling Jerry's wish, the Mr. Meeseeks he summoned and the others that follow go insane from existing for too long to the point of taking extreme measures to fulfill Jerry's request. * Annie (Jackie Buscarnio) - A member and only survivor of Dr. Xenon Bloom's team working on the Anatomy Park. Morty has a crush on her. * Snuffles, also known as Snowball (Rob Paulsen) - Morty's pet dog featured in the episode "Lawnmower Dog". Snuffles is a small, fluffy white-haired dog that experiences some trouble with being pottytrained until Rick develops an IQ-enhancing helmet for him at the request of Jerry. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 References Category:Rick and Morty